THE DEVIL IN ME
by bauer05
Summary: Everyone has secrets, but then again not everyone has the power to kill people and potnentially the world. When Jack is forced back to the mansion to help search for magneto will he be willing to let bygones be bygones and forgive or will he join magneto instead and work against them? crossover with X Men :)
1. Prologue

It was 11pm on a Friday night and Professor Charles Xavier was locking up the mansion. As he was locking the front door something peculiar happened. Somebody knocked. There two reason as to why it was peculiar 1. This was no ordinary school, this was a school for mutants, 2. It was late at night and everyone should be asleep. As he opened the door he could see no one there. Until he heard a small cry, Charles looked down and picked the small baby up. He closed the door and rolled up to his office all while cradling the child. When he got to his office he noticed the baby was holding a letter. He opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Professor Charles Xavier,_

_I have been told that your school is one for mutants. I have nothing against your kind but my husband holds no place in his heart for mutants and thus forth we have decided on handing him to you. He is only a year and half old and has no name. I trust that you will take good care of him._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Rita _

Charles could not believe what he had just read. Did this woman have no brain of her own? She had just been forced to give her son up by what sounds like a controlling husband and it looked as though she hadn't even put up a fight. None the less Charles promised himself that the boy would be well looked after. He heard a gentle laugh and looked down to the little boy smiling and laughing.

"Hello there I'm Professor Charles Xavier I'm going to look after you because your very special and unique aren't you Jack?" Charles didn't know where the name came from but it sounded just right.

The next morning Charles introduced Jack to everyone.

"Oh isn't he beautiful" Dr Jean Gray cooed whilst Ororo Munroe held him in her arms.

"I don't know why anyone would give such a gorgeous boy away"

Charles watched on as Logan and Scott Summers just laughed at the way the two women talked to Jack.

Overtime Charles came to realise that Jack was not like other mutants for example his powers manifested at the age of 6 and he was much, much more dangerous. You see Jack had a very unusual mutation that allowed him to get inside people's minds and be able to go through their memories and manipulate them and even trap them inside making a person relive their worst moment until they either went crazy or ended up killing themselves.

Charles began to grow worried that Jack or Crucio as his x men name was that he would join Magneto after all it was possible. So Charles decided that he would do all in his power to stop Jack from becoming too powerful even if it sending him away from the mansion.

When Charles told Jack that he would have to leave the mansion an argument erupted which ended up with Charles in the infirmary due to Jack going inside his head that he knew that it was for the best. His only hope now was that Magneto would not find Jack.


	2. Fireballs and unexpected visits

Seaford- Present day

Everyone has secrets. Some secrets are small. But others are big. Kimberly Anne Crawford had a big secret. She was a mutant. It wasn't that big of a deal to her but she knew of the hate that being a mutant gained and to be honest she wasn't prepared for that. Kim's mutation was one that allowed her to create and manipulate fire. She already knew how to use it. Another mutant taught her how to use it. He called himself Pyro. Pyro would seem very angsty to 'normal' people and Kim could see that he was so much more the day she first met him. He had called her his little fireball. They met up late at night and he told stories about the school he went to. Kim wanted to go too, so that she could be around other mutants like herself.

"Mrs Crawford, your daughter is very gifted and bright, that is why we have offered her a place at The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning" Charles Xavier explained to Marylou Daisie Harris-Crawford.

"Well, she also has had an appetite for learning" Marylou commented in her thick southern accent.

"So can I go", Kim asked.

"Yes, you deserve baby girl"

"thanks mom"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;

Jack was sat next to the window of the house he was living in. He lived with an elderly couple who supported mutant rights, of course they weren't told the extent of his mutation. Jack looked out the window and thought what he always thought.

_Xavier is a scumbag how can he just abandon me like this. Just because I was different, stronger and more powerful than him._

A knock on the door brought him back into reality. He heard the door open and an all too familiar voice…

**Hehe cliffy…**

**Hey guys Bauer05 here,**

**I would like to give a big thank you to all those who have read, favourite and followed my story, I would like to also give a big shout out and thank you to all those who reviewed it. Thank you so much for giving me some inspiration. I really needed it since I have had some MAJOR writers block**

**Thanks again guys**

**_Bauer05**


	3. The evil in his eyes

Previously:

_A knock on the door brought him back into reality. He heard the door open and an all too familiar voice…_

"Moira darling how lovely to see you again" Charles said as he was greeted by Moira Brewer.

"Its good to see you too Charlie" she replied, "come in"

Charles rolled through the house and down to the living room. He was nervous to say the least. He was unsure of what Jacks reaction might be when he told him that he needed his help.

"Moira, I would like to see Jack if that is alright"

"Yes, of course" Moira went to go get Jack.

A few minutes later Jack walked into the room. It took all his strength not to break the Professor now. Instead he looked down at the man before him and with an ice-cold glare, nodded and greeted him, "Professor".

"Jack, I know you cannot not forgive me for what I have done, but please hear me out"

Jack nodded and listened to the man who had betrayed him.

"It seems Magneto has found us and has his sights set on hurting humans and all those who do not comply with him, Jack I know you hate me and I know that this is a lot to ask for but I know that you are a kind and strong-willed person which is why I need, we need your help" , Charles looked uncertainly at Jack, praying that he was able to convince the boy to help.

Jacks expression remained neutral for a matter of only seconds before turning to a look of pure anger.

"YOU ASK FOR MY HELP AFTER YOU HAD ABANDONED ME TO THESE INSUFFERABLE HUMANS, I CAN'T AND I WON'T HELP YOU WITH MAGNETO! Besides my loyalty lies with Magneto now, looks like your greatest fears came true gramps". Jack stared right into Charles' eyes as though he was staring into his soul, an evil smirk on his face "Goodbye old man" , he smirked evilly as he held up his fingers and clicked.

Charles screamed in pure terror as he was sucked into the memory he had tried so hard to forget.

_The day Magneto's true self was revealed._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;

Kim stood outside The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. She was excited but missed the warriors terribly. When she told the guys and Rudy they had all been so happy for her, except Jack that is. He looked somewhat angry. Kim could understand since they were best friends but she couldn't forget the evil glint in his eyes as she had proceeded to tell the warriors more about the institute.

**YAY! Finally updated this story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was just about ready to quit this story but after reading your reviews you guys gave me the will to carry on. I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, remember to comment, rate, follow and favourite. I love hearing feedback, especially on how to improve my writing. Also, please check out my one shot for House of Anubis called Dear God (just look for it in my profile) :)**

**Bye guys**

**-Bauer05 :)**


End file.
